High School Musical Phantom Style
by xcantbeblamed
Summary: Danny and Sam never met. They meet on vacation and surprisingly, Sam starts to go to the same school as Danny. What happens when they seperate from their cliques to audition for the school musical together? DxS minorTxV R&R new penname.
1. The Start of Something New

A/N: this story will be my first multi-chaptered fic. I am so excited to write this story because I am combining my favorite show with my favorite movie, High School Musical! As you have seen from my other story, **What Time is it? Summer Time! **I am obsessed with these two entertainment programs, so I will be combing them again. I hope you all enjoy this story, and bear with me since this is my first multi-chaptered fic.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom. He is owned by the great Butch Hartman and Nick.

Disclaimer 2: I Don't own High School Musical. It is owned by Kenny Ortega and Disney Channel.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

It all starts on Winter break in a ski resort, where two teens are on vacation with their families. One of the teens, a boy, about sixteen. Another a girl of the same age. They are from two completely different worlds, until fate brings them together.

Danny Fenton, the star of his school, is in the gym with his father, playing basketball. His mother comes in, a little angry that they are not ready to go the New Years Eve parties they were going to tonight.

"Keep working left Danny, We got to bring the unexpected to the championship game, we'll crush them." Said Danny's Father, Jack, who is also the coach of his schools basketball team.

" Am I going left?" Said Danny

"Yea, He looks middle you take it downtown." Said his father.

"Ok, like this?" Danny went around his father, dribbling the basketball the whole time and shoots it into the net, making it.

"Whoo! Thats it! I want to see that in the game."

"oh you'll see it in the game, don't worry about me." Danny said.

"Boys?" said Danny's mother, Maddie, finally showing them her presence. "Did We really fly all this, just so you can play more basketball?"

Danny and his father look at each other, then back to Maddie and say "Yeah."

"It's the last night of vacation," says Danny's Mother, "The party, remember?"

"Right, the party," says Jack, "the party, New Years Eve."

"Danny, their having a kids party downstairs in the freestyle club." Said his mother.

"Kids party?" Danny said with worry in his voice.

"Young adults," said Maddie, "Now go upstairs, and shower up."

"One more?" said Danny pleading to his mother, "Last one, real quick."

"Fine."

"There We go." Said Danny, happy with the shot. "That's a way to end it" High-Fiving his Dad.

* * *

In another part of the ski resort, A young Teenage girl is sitting on a couch, reading a book. The girls mother walks in, and grabs her book.

"Sam, its New Years Eve, enough reading." Said her mother.

"But Mom I'm almost done." Sam Said, when her mother took her book.

"Remember, the teen party, I laid out your clothes already, now go get ready."

"Can I have my book back?" Sam says, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mom hands her the book. "Thank you."

"Now come on, you don't want to be late."

* * *

Danny and Sam, walk into the club at the same time, both dressed in their nice clothes. Danny goes to watch the people singing karaoke, while Sam sits down and starts to read her book again.

"Now whose next?" says the guy standing on stage, finding two other people to go up on stage and sing.

Danny yawns, getting tired, and Sam isn't even paying attention.

The spotlight shines on them both and they both look startled. People come and bring them up to the microphones on stage, after ignoring their complaints.

"Someday, you might thank me for this," says the MC. "or not." Then he hands Danny the mic. Danny is looking nervous, but not as much as Sam. Then the music starts.

_Danny: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_Sam: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

_Danny: Ohh._

_Both: And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new._

_Danny: Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight_

_Sam: And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

_Sam: I know it for real_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right, To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_Danny: I never knew that it could happen  
'till it happened to me._

_Sam: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see._

_Both: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_Both: That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
the start of something new._

Then, the song ends and everyone cheers, and they just keep staring at each other. The Danny sticks his hand out. "Danny." He says introducing himself. "Sam." She says back to him.

* * *

After that, Danny and Sam go outside to drink some hot chocolate. Right now, their getting to know each other.

"Seriously, you have a great voice, you're a singer right?" Danny asks her.

"Not really, just church choir, I tried a solo and nearly fainted." She said. "That's the first time I've ever done something like that. I mean it was so cool" She said.

"I know, completely." He said, excited.

"Well, you sounded like you've done a lot of singing to." She said.

" Yea, my showerhead is very impressed." He said, joking around.

Everyone started to count down the last ten seconds of the year. Danny and Sam just watched everybody go inside. When they hit 1, the fireworks start going off, and they look at each other longingly. Then they notice what their doing and back away.

"I better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said. "I mean, not your mom, my mom, and dad. I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow." Danny and Sam exchange cell numbers and Sam walks away without Danny noticing.

"You know, I think singing with you is the most fun I've had on this vacation, so where do you live?" then he looks over and notices that she's gone.

"Sam."

* * *

I you all enjoyed this and don't worry, there's more to come.

Please R&R. No flames please.

-K


	2. Back to School

A/N: hey guys! Thanks to the people who actually reviewed this. I really apreciate it! Well anyways, here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Danny Phantom. He is owned by the great Butch Hartman and Nick.

Disclaimer 2: I Don't own High School Musical. It is owned by Kenny Ortega and Disney Channel.

* * *

One Week Later…In Amity Park, Illinois. The First day back to school. 

Danny walks off the bus to be greeted by all his friends. I by friends, I mean all of the jocks, cheerleaders, and basketball fans. His best friend Tucker comes up to him and personally greets him.

"Danny! How's it going man?" said Tucker.

"Hey Tuck what's up?" said Danny saying Hi to his Best friend. "Hey Guys, Happy New Year."

"Yeah! It's, going to be a Happy Wildcat New Year!" Said Tucker, directing this to everyone. "Cause in two weeks were going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

Everyone starts chanting: "what team? WILDCATS! What team? WILDCATS!"

* * *

In the main entrance of the school, you see the drama club president, Paulina Sanchez, walking in front of her brother Dash, who is the vice president of the drama club. As the boys walk in, Paulina goes right through them as they separate to leave her and her brother a clear path. 

"Ice princess has returned from the North Pole." Says one of Danny's basketball team-mates, Zeke.

" You know, she must of spent the holidays like she usually does," said Tucker.

"How's that?" everyone asked.

"Shopping for mirrors." Said Tucker. Everyone Ooh's.

Just as their walking by, the chemistry club is putting up their fliers. Valerie, the president of the club, overhears what the boys said.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals, heralding in the New Year. How Tribal." She says, disgusted.

The bell rings, signing everyone to go to Homeroom.

* * *

Now we see Sam, with her mother and the Principal of the new school she just started attending today, walking down the hallway. 

"Mom, my stomach," Sam says complaining to her mother.

"It's always nervous at a new school. You'll do great, you always do." Said her mother, encouraging her. "And I made my company promise, I can't transfer again until you graduate."

The Principal cuts in. "I've reviewed your impressive transcripts, I'm sure you'll shine brightly here at Casper High."

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Said Sam to her mother.

"Just be Sam." Said her mother. "No go on."

"This way," said the principal, leading her to a staircase. Sam follows him, looks back her mother and waves goodbye.

* * *

Now you see a typical homeroom class, with the drama teacher drinking her coffee while sitting in the front of the class. Then you see Danny talking with all of his teammates, while sitting on his desk. He doesn't notice the new student walking into the door. 

"Excuse me." Sam says walking past, Danny and Paulina, who was trying to flirt with Danny, but failed miserably, after talking to Mrs. Darbus, to get to her seat. When she walks by, Danny notices it's the same girl he met on vacation.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays." Said Mrs. Darbus, greeting the class. "Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities Mr. Fenton, especially our winter musical." At that, Danny turns around, and takes his seat. Tucker, who sits behind him, taps his shoulder, and asks if he's ok, Danny goes "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mr. Foley," Mrs. Darbus directs her attention to Tucker after telling the class about the musical auditions. "This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." She says, pointing at the basketball he is holding in his hands. He quickly puts it on the ground.

"There is also a final sign up for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition." Says Mrs. Darbus, reading aloud the rest of the announcements. "Chem club president, Valerie Grey can answer all of your questions about that." Valerie raises her hand to show everyone who she is.

Meanwhile, Danny takes out his cell phone to call Sam, cause he knows its her. When he dials the number, a phone starts ringing. He looks up surprised, that she forgot to put it on vibrate. He looks at her and sees her digging through her book bag, trying to shut it off.

"Ahh, the cell phone menace has finally returned to our crucible of learning." Mrs. Darbus says, while going to her desk to grab her little bucket, where she puts all of the confiscated cell phones. Paulina and Dash take out their phones, to make sure its not theirs ringing. "Paulina and Dash, Cell phones." Said Mrs. Darbus as she walks around collecting them. Paulina looks shocked and puts her phone in the bucket, then slumps down into her seat. "and I will see you in Detention."

She walks over to Sam's desk, "We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so, we will get to know each other better in detention. Cell phone, and welcome to Casper High, Ms. Manson." Finally, she walks over to Danny's Desk after noticing his cell phone was involved as well. "Mr. Fenton, I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well." Sam looks shocked as she sees Danny put his cell phone in the bucket. Tucker looks up, and defends Danny.

"That's not even a possibility Mrs. Darbus." He said, defending Danny. "Your Honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice, and Danny-"

"Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr. Foley," said Mrs. Darbus. "count them."

"That could be tough for Tucker," said Valerie, addressing the whole class. "since he probably can't count that high." Everyone laughs softly.

"Valerie Grey, fifteen minutes." Mrs. Darbus tells her. Valerie looks shocked. "Now anymore comments? Questions?"

One of the boys on the basketball team raises their hand. "Jason?" Mrs. Darbus asks.

"So, How were your holidays Mrs. Darbus?" he asks. Everyone including Mrs. Darbus, looks at him, like he's crazy. Then the bell rings, and everyone races out of class.

* * *

After saying bye to all his friends, Danny waits for Sam to come out of the classroom. Sam, comes out looking for him. He runs over to her. 

"Hey!" He says.

"I don't…" she says.

"believe it" he says.

"Well me…" she says.

"Either. But how?" Danny asks.

"My mom's company transferred her here to Amity Park." She says, answering his Question. "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge New Years Day."

"We had to leave first thing." He said, cutting her off.

"Why are you whispering?" she asks.

"What?" he asks, then realises he was. "Oh, Uh… my friends know about the snowboarding, I quite haven't told them about the singing thing yet."

"Too much for them to handle?" she asks while he greets a friend passing by.

"No it was cool." He says, "But, you know, my friends, uh, its not what I do. That was like a, different person." Then she walks down another hallway, and he smiles and follows her anyway.

"So uh…anyway, welcome to Casper High." Showing her the main lobby. "Now that you've met Mrs. Darbus, bet you can't wait to sign up for that." He says pointing to the sign up sheet for the musical, which is in front of them.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to get to know the school." She said. "But, if you sign up, I'll consider coming to the show." She says joking around,

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible." He says.

"What's impossible Danny?" says Paulina coming from around the corner, surprising them both. "I wouldn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary." She notices that Sam is with him. "So nice of you to show our new classmate around." Danny and Sam look at each other then back to Paulina who is signing her name on the sign up sheet as big as she can. She looks back at them.

"Oh!" she says surprised. "Were you going to sign up too?" asking Sam, who looks surprised and shakes her head no. "My brother and I have stared in all the schools productions, and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot off supporting roles in the show, I'm sure we can find something for you."

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards." Sam says, "A lot stuff is going on at this school, wow." Sam starts to walk away, but then turns to Paulina, "Nice penmanship." And looks back at Danny, smiles, then walks away.

Danny tries to walk away, but Paulina says something to him first, so he can't.

"So Danny, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" she asked.

"You know um… played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball." He answered.

"When's the big game?" she asks him.

"Two weeks." He says holding up to fingers.

"You are so dedicated, just like me!" she says laughing a little. "I hope you come watch me in the musical, promise?"

He nods his head, and tries to leave again. "Toodles!" Paulina says.

"Toodles." He says, getting annoyed. Paulina smiles at him as he walks away. Then she glares down the hallway that Sam just went through.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know it had no music or anything, but don't worry. The next chapter will be then one where they do "**Get'cha head in the game**". Next chapter will be out probably Monday or at the latest Tuesday, since this weekend I will be at my grandmother's house in the beach and she has no computer. 

R&R.

Much love,

-K ♥


	3. Get 'cha Head in the Game

Hey guys! I'm back! i am sooooo sorry about the long wait!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! It took me 3 days to finish and perfect.

R&R please!!

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and the rest of the basketball team were in the gym for practice after school. Right now they were all streching and getting ready for practice.

"So dude, you know that school musical thing?" Danny asked Tucker. "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Tucker said back.

"You know, it's always good to get extra credit, for college." Danny said.

"Do you ever think of Labron James and Shaquille 'o Neil auditioning for their school musical?" Tucker shot back.

"Maybe,"

"Danny, look, the music in those things isn't hip-hop ok, or rock, or anything as such as a culture." Tucker explained. "It's show music. Its all costumes and make-up…uhh, it's freighting."

"Well, you know, I just thought it would be a good laugh. Paulina's kinda cute ,too." Danny said.

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."

"Alright Wildcats, pair up! Let's GO!" Danny yelled to his team mates.

Everybody starts to pair up with someone and music starts,

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J" _

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game  
And don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game (repeat 3x) _

_Let's make sure That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time We'll hit the right notes  
Wait a minute It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute Wait a minute _

_I gotta Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 3x) _

_Why am I feeling so wrong?  
My head's in the game But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right (SPOKEN) _

_Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes! _

_I gotta Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 4x)  
Woo!_

After that, everyone left the gym, headed to the locker room. Tucker was yelling the whole way, "what Team?, WILDCATS!!, WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS!, WILDCATS!! GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!"

Danny stayed behind and picked up a basketball, throwing into the basket before walking away to join the others in the locker room.

* * *

Sam was in her math class, paying attention and doing the problem the teacher was writing on the board. Valerie was to the right of her, doing the same thing. Paulina, was right next to Sam, befoe Sam even noticed.

"So…" Paulina started, startling Sam. "It seemed like you knew Danny Fenton." She continued.

'"Not really, he was just showing me around." Sam answered her.

"Well, Danny doesn't really interact with, new students."

"Why not?" Sam asked, paying more attention to the board then to Paulina.

"Well, its pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Paulina said answering her question.

"That should be 16 over pi." Sam said looking at the board, not paying attention to Paulina.

"Yes Ms. Manson?" asked the teacher, after she heard her comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, shouldn't this second equation read 16 over pi?" Sam asked the teacher.

"16 over pi?" She asked, "That's quite impossible." She told Sam, shaking her head, even though she was re-checking her answer on the calculator.

After double checking the answer, she looked at Sam, a little surprised. "I stand corrected." The teacher said looking at Sam, then turning to the board, changing the answer, then looked back at her, "Oh, and welcome aboard."

Sam, turned back to her paper, continuing her work. Valerie looked surprised, & so did Paulina, who went back to her seat and tapped her fingers against her desk.

* * *

Danny was walking in the hallway, passing by the signup sheet for the musical. Before walking away, he looked at the list, to see if anyone had signed up (meaning Sam). What he didn't notice was the Dash was close by, watching his every move. Danny then took one last look at the list, and walked away.

Now Paulina was walking by, and before she can walk away, Dash pulls her to the list.

"Danny Fenton, was looking at our audition list." He told her.

"Again?" Paulina asked her brother. Dash raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "You know," Paulina said, continuing, "He was hanging around with that new girl, and they were both looking at the list." Dash started thinking. "There's something freaky about her, where did she say she was from?" she asked. Dash was looking at the list instead of paying attention to his sister. Paulina scoffed, walking of. Dash noticed she walked away, so he followed her.

* * *

"Wow, an eistienette." Dash said, surprised. "So, why do you think she's interested in our musical?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that she is." She answered his question. "And we don't need to concern ourselves with amateurs. But, there's no harm in making certain that Sam is welcomed into school activities that are well, appropriate for her. After All, she loves pi."

Then Paulina Prints out the information that she got off the web.

* * *

Detention. Darbus Style.

"Gold, more gold." Ms. Darbus said, walking around making sure everyone is doing what their suppose to. Your see Danny climbing up a fake tree and Tucker paints it, looking a little scared. Then, she passes by Sam, who's painting a model of the moon. "Paint, paint, let's go!" she tells Sam. Then she walks away as a boy is riding a model camel to the other side of the stage.

Valerie starts coming towards Sam, with some papers in her hand.

"The answer is yes!" Valerie tells Sam.

"Huh?" Sam asks her. Behind Sam, Paulina and Dash are painting a ladder. Paulina looks a little surprised, but listens to the conversation anyway.

"Our scholastic decathlon has their first competition next week, and there's certainly a spot for you." Valerie told her.

"Where did those come from?" Sam asks her. "Didn't you put them in my locker?" Valerie said. "Of course not." Sam told her. "Oh well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school." Sam starts to hesitate. "Please?" Valerie begs. "I need to catch up on the curriculum before I think about joining any clubs."

Then, starling both of them, Paulina comes out of nowhere. "Well, what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer Valerie." Said Paulina. Valerie looked a little confused and surprised, and then walked away, without an answer.

"So many new faces in detention today." Ms. Darbus said, coming up beside Sam and Paulina. "I hope you don't make a habit of it but, the drama club can always use a extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones." She said continuing. Danny was using a staple gun, to put the leaves on the tree.

* * *

In the gym, the rest of the basketball team are getting ready for practice. Coach Fenton walks in. He blows his whistle.

"Alright guys lets huddle up!" He yells, "We got two weeks 'till the big game." He looks around and notices Danny and Tucker aren't there. "Where's Danny and Tucker?" the team looks away and doesn't respond. "Don't make me ask again, Where's Danny and Tucker?!" he yells. The team says,

"Detention."

Coach Fenton leaves the gym, giving the clipboard to the assistant coach.

* * *

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse, is ringing in the theater. What Temerity!" Ms. Darbus tells the students. Tucker is sleeping against the inside of the tree, Danny is tickling his nose with one of the fake stem from the trees, from the top of the tree. "The theater is a temple of art." Ms. Darbus continues. "A precious cornucopia of creative energy…" she gets cut off when Coach Fenton walks in the auditorium.

"Where's my team Darbus?" he yells at her from the back. Everyone is surprised by his appearance, Especially Danny, since it is his dad. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?!" he yells.

"It's called crime and punishment Fenton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." She answers him.

"Can we have a talk please?" he asks Darbus, while pointing at her. "You two in the gym, NOW!" referring to Danny and Tucker. Danny jumps down from the top of the tree, grabs Tucker from the inside of the tree, and walks of the stage, towards the gym.

* * *

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my Practice!" Coach Fenton told the Principal. He was in the Principal's office, explaining to him the problem with Ms. Darbus.

"If these were theater performers instead athletes, would you seek special treatment?" Ms. Darbus told him.

"Darbus, we are days away from our biggest game of the year."

"And we Fenton, are in midst for our auditions for our winter musicale as well." She explained to him, angry. "This school is more then just men in, baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"Baskets!" Coach Fenton corrected, "I mean, they shoot baskets!!"

"Guys, stop. Listen," The principal said, interrupting them. "You've been having this argument since you both started teaching here." He continued, "We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?" he said.

"So Coach, how's the team looking?" he asked, "Danny, got him whipped into shaped?"

"Ohh!" Ms. Darbus said, leaving the office.

* * *

Coach Fenton blew his whistle, making the team line up. He caught the ball.

"West High Knights have knocked us out of the championship's three years running." He said to the team. "And now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from them!" he told everyone, but was looking at Danny. "Its time to make our stand, the team is you, you are the team. And this team does not exist, unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Am I clear?" he finished.

"What Team?!" Tucker yelled.

"WILDCATS!" everyone yelled.

"What team?!" he yelled again.

"WILDCATS!" they shouted again.

"Wildcats," he continued.

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" everyone finished.

Coach Fenton then blew his whistle, to continue practice.

* * *

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon, you can be our answer prayer." Valerie told Sam, as they walked on the grass in the front lawn of the school.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester, and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." She told her.

"But-"

What do you know about Danny Fenton?" Sam questioned Valerie.

"Danny? Hmm, I wouldn't consider myself an expert in the particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader as in," she's goes up to the cheerleaders, "Oh my gosh! Isn't Danny Fenton, just the hottest super-bob?!" all the cheerleaders, start agreeing with her, and Sam and Valerie walk away giggling.

"I guess I mite not know how to speak cheerleader." Sam told her.

"which is why we exist in an alternate universe, to Danny, the basketball boy."

"Haven't you tried to get to know him?" she asked Valerie.

"We'll have Tryouts in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you want to sit with cheerleaders and discuss the firmness of your nail beds." Valerie told her.

"My nail beds are history." Sam told her, putting up her hands.

Valerie did the same thing. "Sister!"

Then, they walk away laughing.

* * *

Now, we see Danny and Coach Fentons' house. Their in the backyard, on their private basketball court.

Danny, who just made a basket, is trying to catch his breath, as his dad got the ball.

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing," he told Danny.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry dad."

"Cross court." Danny went to the other side of the court and caught the ball. "You know, Darbus would take any opportunity to bust my chops, and that includes yours too." Danny took the shot, making it.

"Hey dad?" Danny caught the ball, "Have you ever thought of trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" he asked.

"What? You mean like going left? Your doing fine, come on" He answered.

Danny dribbled the ball to the left, around his dad, but stopped before he took the shoot. "Well, no. I mean, what if you want to try something really new, and it's a total disaster, and all your friends laugh at you?" Danny asked.

"Well, then maybe their not really your friends." He told him, both of them winded, "and that was my whole point about team today, you guys have to look out for each other, and you're the leader."

"Dad, I'm not talking about-" he got cut off.

"there's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, do you know how much a scholarship is worth these days?" he questioned Danny.

"A lot." Danny answered.

"Focus Danny, come on." He continued, going left, around his dad, making the shot. He again tries to catch his breath, still confused about what he asked about earlier.

* * *

Ok, so there it was! I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be able to do another chapter for a while, since i start my first day of HIGH SCHOOL in 2 weeks. I might be able to get out one more chapter before school starts, if i'm not too busy. Cross your fingers if you really want it!!! I hope I will be able to, cause after that i won;t have much time do any chapters for a while.

Review please!

-K

* * *


End file.
